Snowglobes and New Worlds
by Phoenix Angel Suyari
Summary: Sometimes pranks can get the better of you.


****

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. There, I admitted it. Are ya happy now?! 

****

A/N: I wasn't planning on posting this yet. But, I got inspired. linkin-spike this one's for you.

Running, hell no he wasn't running. Bobby Drake had given up running a long time ago. No, he was sliding. Sliding across self generated ice paths as quickly as he could. He'd played good tricks on them before. Hell, he was the king of comedy as far as they were concerned. They'd always had a generally good sense of humor. Even Rogue was prone to his antics. He spent most of his time thinking up ways to make people laugh, or whatever time he had, considering his training as an X-man took up almost all of his time. So, when he'd thought up his latest ploy he'd barely been able to contain himself. He'd thought it was sheer brilliance, but apparently they didn't appreciate his brilliance. The initial looks on their faces would have made it all worth it, but he'd been in the kitchen at the time. Then they'd attacked him, all over a little bit of snow. He chuckled. Well, maybe not a "little snow." He'd converted their rooms into living winter wonderlands. They looked similar to snowglobes just waiting to be turned over. Okay. So maybe he could see why they'd be a little mad. But, damn, they were out for blood. He ducked as Jubilee's "fireworks" nearly took off his head. Thank God she was currently the only one chasing him that could hurt him from far away. His other three pursuers, Rogue, Kitty, and Rahne, needed to be much closer to do him any real damage. And he sure as hell wasn't slowing down to let that happen. With luck they'd get tired and retreat to the mansion. By then their rooms would have melted already. However, luck and Bobby had never been good friends.

Suddenly everything went black. Which if they'd actually been inside, wouldn't have been so scary. Then there was a quick flash of light. Bobby cried out as something, or more specifically a few heavy somethings, fell on him. "Bobby!" Rogue cried, panic evident in her voice. Then everything was clear again. It had only been a few seconds, but it had felt like an eternity. "Bobby are you like, okay?" Kitty asked, her voice quavering. He began to push up against his crushing prison. "Ooff! Yeah I'm fine," he managed. He was stuck. Placing a hand behind him, he created half an ice dome around himself, effectively sliding the weight off him, freeing him. He got up and began to dust himself off.

Much to his surprise, his teammates ran over and began to faun over him, Rogue included. Four sets of worried eyes scanning over him, as four sets of shaking hands traced over his body for injuries. He felt elated and embarrassed at the same time. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" he said, brushing their hands away, and trying to keep from blushing. Rogue smiled. "Well good. 'Cause ah wan' ta kill ya mahself." He laughed. "What happened?" asked Jubilee. "Dunno," he replied, rubbing the back of his head absently, "Somethin' fell on me." "What was it?" Rahne asked. Bobby shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." Just then a low moan resounded behind them. They all turned sharply.

There was a low growl. Then someone said in a deep voice, "What the hell happened?" They watched, rooted to the spot as a man got up and began to look around. There was movement beneath him, and a few more moans. "And where the hell are we?" There was a familiar *Snik* Then the man whirled around, a dark snarl on his face. Rahne, Jubilee, and Kitty screeched and clung to Bobby, whose fist froze. Rogue stripped off a glove with Quicksilver-like speed. He growled menacingly. Rogue dropped her glove, bringing her hand over her heart. "Oh gawd Logan! Ya scared us all ta death!" The others sighed. Bobby's fist returning to normal. "Geez did you have to do that?" Jubilee asked, exasperated. Bobby laughed. "Oh man Logan! That was good! How'd you do it?" The man's brow furrowed deeply. However, he was no longer in an attacking stance, or attacking mood either.

LOGAN stared. Who did these kids think he was? Apparently they knew him, though he couldn't for the life of him place them. Yet, there was something annoyingly familiar about them. WOLVERINE turned slightly as someone stood behind him. "Mon Dieu!" "Bout time Gumbo." GAMBIT snorted indignantly. "We can't all be early risers, mon ami. Some of us here don' have de privilege of a healing factor." WOLVERINE turned back to the teens, amazed that they hadn't moved. In fact, not only had they not moved, they now just stood there staring, most pointedly at GAMBIT. Years of thieves training gave GAMBIT an extra sensitivity, almost like a sixth sense. He turned to face the group of five young people. A brief look of surprise crossed his face. "Friends of yours? Or have you already take prisoners?" LOGAN growled. "They were already here!" he replied. "And dat makes dem responsible." "Hell no!" "Den why you be holdin' dem at claw point?" LOGAN growled, but sheathed his claws anyway. REMY **did** have a point. These kids didn't look like they posed much of a threat. Then again, he wasn't about to let his guard down for that. He wasn't stupid afterall.

BISHOP sat up, rubbing the back of his head, and pushing one of his still recovering teammates to the side. "Oof!" "Well I've felt worse," he said, standing. WOLVERINE watched as the kids eyes all grew wide. Apparently strangers dropping on their front lawn was new to them. "Where are we?" THUNDERBIRD asked, getting up and stretching. WOLVERINE kept his eyes fixed on the kids. The boy was currently trying to keep the girls he was with behind him. Quite a difficult task, considering he wasn't very large and there were four of them to protect. But, something in the boys stance made WOLVERINE wary, and a bit…proud?! He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Don't know Neal. But, I bet they do," WOLVERINE said, gesturing to the group. BISHOP snorted and glanced at the group, trying to acess whether or not they were a threat. They didn't look like one, but you never knew.

GAMBIT laughed. "Mes amis, you'll never learn, will you?" He closed the distance between himself and the group of jittery teens. Bending down, he picked up the discarded glove. He may not know where he was, but he'd always know who his lover was, no matter what she looked like. Smiling, he walked over to her. "I 'tink you dropped dis chere," he said softly, handing her the glove. She stared at him and took the glove, without once breaking eye contact. 'Dats my girl,' REMY thought. He reached out and gently touched her face with a gloved hand. She flinched, but that was it. He frowned. It was obvious she wasn't used to being touched, and that hurt him deeply. Tracing his thumb over her cheekbone gently, he smiled at her again.

Rogue couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. There was something about this guy. She didn't have a clue who he was, but at the moment she didn't care. There was something…reassuring in the way he touched her. As if he knew how she felt, as if he knew what would make it all better. And his eyes. By all right she should be afraid of them, but she wasn't, couldn't be. There was something in the way he looked at her.

His hand left her face to trace her hair lightly. Then he pressed his curled index finger to her lips, wiping at the black lipstick. He stopped when he saw the natural bright red hue come through. WOLVERINE was growling. "Gumbo, what're 'y doin'?" GAMBIT ignored him. "What's your name p'tite?" She opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come. She took a deep breath, blinking twice before answering. "Rogue." GAMBIT smiled. WOLVERINE began to swear and BISHOP just shook his head. GAMBIT stroked the side of her face again. "Vous etes belle mon ange" (You're beautiful my angel) He clicked his tongue moving closer to her. "Don be 'fraid to let de world know dat." His index finger tapped her nose, and she blinked. Pulling away from her, he extended a hand. "De names Lebeau, Remy Lebeau." Rogue, having already fitted the glove back on, reached out to shake his hand. He surprised her by clasping her hand in his and leaning over to kiss it. She gasped. He pulled away, releasing her hand and taking a step back. Her hand floated in mid air before slowly falling back to her side. A smile twitched at her lips, and she looked away as she began to blush. REMY laughed. WOLVERINE looked at him. "Ya just couldn't resist, could ya?" he said. GAMBIT shrugged, his smile growing. WOLVERINE snorted.

"Well, I guess this seriously rules out concussion and hangover," ICEMAN said, not bothering to stand. He was still dizzy. "Guess so, considerin' yer not drunk enough 't have a problem with your powers," LOGAN replied. "Huh?" ICEMAN said, getting up. "Then again, I'd have 't believe ya were drunk to do that. What is it supposed 't be anyway? Somethin' else 't fall on?" BOBBY'S eyebrows came together. "Logan, what are you talking about? I didn't do anything." "Sure," LOGAN replied, "Then what's that?" He pointed to the crescent shaped dome on the ground, behind which three members of the team were still recovering. BOBBY looked, then turned to LOGAN confused. "I didn't do that!" Then he looked away. "At least I don't think so." Muttering, he walked away. CHAMBER stood and looked around. *Bloody hell! Not again!* "Sorry Jon. Looks like it," BISHOP said. CHAMBER sighed, and began to mutter something about luck, having fun, and life being hell.

WOLVERINE turned to the group of teens again. "So, would any a ya mind tellin' us where we are?" This received strange looks from the group, and he sighed. "Ya kids do speak English, right?!" They seemed to take offense at that, but said nothing. "I think they speak Remy," BOBBY said, with a laugh. This gained him glares from GAMBIT and WOLVERINE. He shrugged. "Geez, only trying to help. Damn. Sorry. Continue," he said. For some reason, his comment made all four girls smile. He didn't notice, but the others did. "'Parently dey speak Bobby too," REMY said. All five looked at him, eyes wide. "Que? What did Remy say?" They turned their stares on BOBBY. "What?" BOBBY said, defensively. The girls all began to nudge the boy. He took a step forward, and after taking a deep breath said, "Bayville." "What?" LOGAN said, gruffly. "You're in Bayville," the boy responded. "Bayville? Where the hell is that?" "New York." "I've never heard of Bayville," NEAL said, thoughtfully. "Yeah, neither 'ave I," LOGAN replied, unsheathing his claws. BISHOP unholstered his gun. He didn't aim it, but there was no sense in not being prepared. "Well you wouldn't have if you're not from here right?" the boy said, not at all intimidated, as if he faced the wrath of WOLVERINE on a daily basis. LOGAN growled angrily. The boy sighed. "There's no reason to get upset. You asked. I answered. Plain and simple. Don't get pissed at me if you don't like it. Not my fault," he said. GAMBIT tried hard to fight the laughter. WOLVERINE glared at the kid, who didn't so much as shift uneasily. 

Why should he? Bobby had been facing Wolverine everyday since he joined the X-men. Eventually after a while, you get used to him. And with as often as Bobby was on probation, well the name Wolverine didn't quite have the same effect anymore.

WOLVERINE, BISHOP, and GAMBIT all closed some of the distance between them and the small group. ARCHANGEL stood, tired of being a silent participant. There were a few gasps as the group openly stared, some mouths opening slightly. He stared back. NIGHTCRAWLER also got up, feeling slightly better. He groaned. You would think someone who could teleport through another dimension should be the least affected by an interdimensional gateway. There was some screeching as he faced the group of teenagers for the first time. "Unglaublich! Easy…" he said, hands up, "I'm not going to hurt you." 

Rahne leaned into Bobby, feeling more than a little faint. This had to be a dream. It just had to be. Jubilee gripped his shoulder, as Kitty cut off the circulation in his left arm. Rogue wasn't clutching onto him, but she was standing close enough to him. As the group approached them Bobby's male instinct to protect surfaced. Not to mention he was a bit jealous. Rogue had let a complete stranger touch her. She hadn't done or said anything to stop him. It angered Bobby. She never let anyone touch her, not even him. The group got closer, and Bobby snapped. "That's close enough, thank you," he said. Without a second thought, he created a large ice wall between them and his teammates. It was low enough that they could still be seen, yet high enough to give his team the advantage. However, the wall seemed to stun them more than stop them, although they did back off a little.

BOBBY smiled. Creating an ice slide, he slid over to the group of teenagers, who gaped at him. He stopped in front of…well there was only one way to say it…himself. Stretching out his hand to the boy he said, "Hi, you must be Bobby."

****

A/N: Dun…dun…dun… Ha ha! Well, I hope you enjoyed. linkin, was it all you hoped? Anywayz, I hope you all understood my attempt at differentiation. To avoid confusion all cannon comic characters names are written entirely in CAPITAL LETTERS. All evolution characters will be written in Normal Grammar. Sorry, it might've helped if I put this up in the beginning, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Besides, you're all smart people, I bet you got it. Anyway, stay turned if you liked this, 'cause it all gets a lot more interesting. And, I suggest getting my system down, 'cause it's gonna get really confusing from here on if you don't. 


End file.
